Shadow of the Night: Mist of Shadows
by The-Serene-Mage
Summary: Sallaria is given orders to go to a mysterious land at the behest of garrosh Hellscream, regardless if she wanted to or not. While there she is surrounded by mystery and is faced with an old Foe. What will happen in the third installment of the Shadow of the Night series? Please R&R
1. Arrival

May I present the Third installment of my Shadow of the Night Series! We return Sallaria as the main character in this installment. I hope you enjoy this as much as you guys enjoyed the previous two installments.

* * *

><p>"Sallaria, what's wrong?"<p>

Sallaria sighed sharply and turned to face the voice's owner,

"Everything, Aellon, everything!" she snapped. Aellon sighed and took three cautious steps into the room, eyeing his sister's mood before deciding to sit next to her.

"Why do you say that?" Aellon asked, hoping he wasn't going to set of his sister's emotional bomb of fury.

Sallaria looked her brother in the eyes, her Fel-green eyes vivid with rage,

"Why?" she questioned with her brow raised "Here is why!" Sallaria shot to her feet, her fists clenched tight to the point that her hands started to bleed "I was finishing up a Mastery Ceremony for Shad'ara, ready to go home when Ungar the Ogre headed buffoon decided that He was going to rip me away to Orgrimmar because I was needed by our _beloved_ Warchief!" Sallaria's form quivered in rage before she slammed her fist into the wall.

Aellon remained silent, he knew when his sister was like this; she was volatile. Any attempt he might make to calm her would only result in her transforming. But he'd risk it because she could do great damage when she was this angry.

"Sallaria please," Aellon tried in a soothing tone "did you say that you resigned after the Scourge War?" Aellon squeezed his hands hoping that wasn't the detonation.

Sallaria let out a sigh, but less harsh, it almost sounded as if all of the rage suddenly became extinguished.

"I did, Garrosh was even there when I had handed in my resignation…" she answered before clenching her fists "But since that was when Thrall was still Warchief, it didn't matter anymore," Sallaria closed her eyes, taking a deep breath "even with my son in plain sight, I was conscripted whether I liked it or not" Sallaria slid down the wall, looking at her hands which were bloody from her rage.

Aellon rose to his feet, moving to kneel in front of his sister, unraveling a strip of cloth from his wrist before proceeding to tend to her hands.

"If it makes you feel better," Aellon murmured as he wrapped part of the cloth around Sallaria's left hand "I feel the same amount of anger you are expressing right now…" Aellon tied a knot in the cloth before moving to the other hand.

"Why is that?" Sallaria asked as she flexed her left hand.

"I was forced to go this strange land as well, leaving Kaishi behind for who knows how long, oblivious to numerous dangers that could make her a widow and our unborn child fatherless…" He answered.

"You're awfully calm about it…" Sallaria commented.

"Who says I'm calm?" Aellon asked "I'm just very good at keeping my emotions at hidden, they teach you that the Ranger Corps." Aellon tied off the cloth on Sallaria's hand, and then pushed himself to his feet.

"Well, I am a Warlock, not a Ranger," Sallaria commented "besides, I used to be good at keeping my emotions under control, but then I got this thing called an Inner Demon in my subconscious who likes to play with my emotions…" Sallaria brushed some loose hair behind her ear "It gets to be annoying after a while, especially if the damn thing knows it is bothering you," Sallaria sighed heavily.

"Well, maybe you need some fresh air;" Aellon held out his hand for her "You've been cooped up in your cabin since we left Orgrimmar two weeks ago…" Aellon said as he hoisted Sallaria to her feet.

* * *

><p>"To the Nether with this damn fog!" Sallaria hissed as her boot caught on a loose nail of the Zeppelin's upper deck.<p>

Aellon chuckled slightly, raising his arm in the air, a white owl with bright teal eyes landing neatly on his arm. Aellon stroked under the owl's chin, earning a soft coo from the avian,

"Lovely bird you have there," commented an echoed voice "may I presume she is from the Winterspring?" a figure stepped through the fog, her hands placed on her hips casually.

Aellon nodded,

"This is dusk, I found her with an injured wing near Frostsaber Rock," Aellon answered "You sure have an eye for birds;" Aellon studied the figure, noting her lambent icy blue eyes "may I ask why?" He let Dusk fly off towards the rafters of the airship, casually crossing his arms.

"I was once a ranger myself, I had, have a fondness of animals, still do," the figure replied "sadly, I can't get to close without spooking them…" The figure furrowed her brow for a brief moment before looking back up at Aellon "My name is Elren by the way, Elren'dara Sunstrike," Elren held out her hand.

Aellon raised his brow before taking her hand to shake it,

"That name sounds familiar," he said "are you related to ranger Belore'melorn in anyway?" Elren chuckled slightly,

"I wouldn't say related," she said "in fact I am that ranger, may I ask how you know of me?" she asked.

Aellon shrugged,

"I've learned of your efforts during the Scourge Invasion," he answered "inspired me to become a ranger myself," Aellon rubbed the back of his neck absently.

Elren raised a brow,

"Oh?" she asked "I'm sure I didn't do anything that would merit recognition, I was merely a low ranked ranger…" Elren brushed some of her silver hair from her face, looking to Sallaria briefly.

"Don't worry about it," Sallaria said "my brother is easily impressed," Sallaria looked around; noticing that the fog wasn't as thick as it was a moment ago, making it easier to see.

Any further words were cut off by a Goblin lookout shouting for land. The deck of the airship soon came to life, Orc legionnaires and Goblin technicians shuffling about as they readied the airship for docking.

When Sallaria turned her attention back to her brother and the ex-ranger, she noticed that they were at opposite ends of the airship, peering over the edge as they were scouting the woods. She chuckled slightly at how similar they looked. She knew that once Aellon met a ranger or anyone who was familiar with their tactics, he would be their best friend.

'_I wonder what this new land would be like,_' Sallas'vina whispered across her mind '_Do you think I can have a look myself?_' she asked.

Sallaria scoffed,

'_Not a chance you bloody demon!_' she hissed at her Inner Demon.

Someone bumped into Sallaria, jolting her out of her thoughts with a hiss of pain. The figure was pretty tall, about two feet taller than her. His frame identified him as male by his broad shoulders, and obvious height. He wore a hood and mask to hide his facial features, except for his lips which were shadowed from the mask he wore.

"Watch it!" she hissed.

The figure paused and turned to face her,

"My apologies miss," the figure said in a polite tone. He took a sweeping bow then turned away from her, making his way towards the back of the airship where Elren peered over the edge.

Sallaria rolled her eyes and turned away, gazing towards the bow of the ship to see a thick forest ahead, strange architecture dotting near a cliff.

"I see a village up ahead sir!" a Goblin look out shouted "and a fort crawling with Alliance!" Sallaria felt a chill run down her spine. There was no way she was going to be used as a Horde killing machine that was the primary reason she left the Horde army after the Scourge War.

"To arms men!" an Orc commander shouted, raising his axe as he roared a rousing cry.

Sallaria whipped around and marched over to the Orc,

"Ungar!" she growled "If you think you are going to force me to attack the Alliance soldiers because of your Warchief's unquenched blood thirst, then you can conjure me up a portal to Silvermoon this instant!" Sallaria gave a harsh poke to the Ungar's Breastplate.

Ungar narrowed his gaze at her, giving her a rough push that just about made her lose balance,

"Grow a backbone Sunbreeze, or I will toss you over the side myself!" the Ungar growled. Ungar looked around at the onlookers "in fact, anyone who refuses to spill Alliance blood today will face Hellscream's fury once we gain a foot holding in this new land!" Ungar turned away from Sallaria, barking orders to a lieutenant for the cannons to be set upon the Alliance base.

* * *

><p>Sallaria sat in the Inn of the Village, nursing a tankard of ale native to this land. She let out a deep sigh before turning to her brother.<p>

"You would think that buffoon Ungar would have learned his lesson after being corrupted by the strange creatures from that temple the Alliance occupied…" she said before taking a sip of her ale, shuddering from the bitterness of it.

Aellon smiled, pushing his quarter-full tankard to the side,

"He's a buffoon as you said," Aellon paused chuckle "do you honestly think he would learn his lesson?" he raked his fingers through his messy white hair "chin up dear sister, we may be here a while…" Sallaria responded with a groan before letting her head fall to the table, the dishes clattering as her forehead collided with the wood. Aellon reached out and ruffled his sister's hair before rising from his chair, drinking the rest of his tankard's contents "I'm going to go check on Phoenix, he hurt his paw pretty badly yesterday. I want to make sure he is okay," Aellon murmured as he pulled on a thick forest green cloak and dropping three silver pieces on the table.

Sallaria responded with a muffled huff of air, rousing yet another chuckle from her brother,

"Try not to cause any trouble either; I don't want to babysit my older sister…" Sallaria raised her head to look at Aellon with narrowed eyes.

"You might as well take me with along or you might as well be stuck with babysitting me..." she said in a bland tone.

Aellon rolled his eyes at his sister's antics and tossed down three more silver pieces before holding out his hand for Sallaria "come on then," he said with a sigh "I forgot how miserable you get when you are serving the Horde…" Aellon pulled on his hood, tucking his hair into it as he hoisted his bow and quiver over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Sallaria and Aellon were summoned by Ungar, along with the other surviving group members. Sallaria felt a strange chill run down her spine as the masked man who had bumped into her on the Airship entered the area where Ungar had gathered everyone.<p>

"I want you and Aellon to go scouting the nearby woods for anything that might helps us located the hidden Alliance airstrip," Ungar said as he handed a rolled up piece of parchment to Aellon "take this map one of the locals gave me, mark it with clues and anything you may find interesting then return it to me when you are finished," Sallaria grimaced.

"I hope you realize you are sending out someone with an injured shoulder who is unable to fight properly," Sallaria said with a hiss. Aellon sighed beside her.

"You don't need your fancy spells Sunbreeze, man up and use a sword if you have to fight" Ungar said as he waved his hand to dismiss them.

As they walked away, the mysterious man sat at the table Ungar occupied and began discussing the details of his mission; Sallaria paused and gazed over her shoulder.

"Sallaria, what is it?" Aellon asked with a raised brow.

"There is something strange about that man," she murmured "I get this odd feeling that I met him before…" Sallaria sighed "must be an old comrade from Northrend or something," she said as she shrugged and continued to walk away.

Aellon gazed over his shoulder at the mysterious person Sallaria spoke of, then shrugged, following after his sister to prepare for the scouting mission.

* * *

><p>"Aellon where are you going?!" Sallaria yelled "I'm sure Phoenix will be fine," Sallaria swung her staff against a monkey-like creature.<p>

"I'm not going to abandon my friend!" Aellon yelled back "nor am I am going to let those damn monkeys take him and inflict the same fate they did to that Troll's companion!" Aellon dashed after some of the feeing monkey-men, his bow gripped in his hand and arrow drawn and ready to strike.

Sallaria sighed heavily and closed her eyes, allowing a pulse of invisible demonic to flow outwards, causing the attacking monkey-men to flee in terror. Once she was sure they were far enough away, Sallaria called upon Sallas'vina and leapt into the sky, unleashing a wave of fel fire upon the still fleeing monkey men.

"Why does he have to be so damn foolish!" she hissed once the area was clear. Sallaria would have chased after him but first she had to give her report to Ungar before he believed she and Aellon went AWOL.

When she returned to the base camp, she only found the mysterious person standing in his spot,

"He went to the cave to the North if you are looking for him," the man said as he pointed towards the forest.

"When Ungar returns, tell him that the area is clear," Sallaria said as she turned around, ready to fly off after her brother.

"And where are you going?" the man inquired "and where is the ranger that accompanied you? The man crossed his arms behind his back.

Sallaria gazed over her shoulder,

"Scouting further in the forest, I am going to join him since I gave my report," Sallaria said, leaping into the air before the man could question her further.

The man watched her form shrink away in the distance before turning away, making his way over to a small tent where Ungar poured over a map.

"Any news Erebus?" Ungar asked.

"Aellon and Sallaria Sunbreeze have yet to return," Erebus replied.

Ungar grunted,

"Report to me the minute the return," Ungar ordered.

Erebus placed a gloved hand over his heart and bowed, grinning under his mask before backing out of the tent. He turned and looked off in the direction Sallaria flew off in.

"If they return…" he murmured to himself as he walked towards where he stood when Sallaria had briefly returned to camp.

* * *

><p>By the way, Erebus means Hell in Latin (from what I uncovered through research)<p> 


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ

Hey guys! I apologize for the lack of updates to Mist of Shadows. I moved into my sister's place back in late June, early July and haven't been able to update as much. I also got a job back in September and as much as I have all my notes and inspiration for the second chapter, I'm slowing crawling along because when I get home from work, even after spending only two hours at work, I'm REALLY tired. Another note is I am seeing a psychiatrist for some emotional issues so one f my free days will go towards calming down after my session.

But I have some news! I'm roughly halfway done with chapter two and if I keep working on it at my current pace, I shall have it up by this time next week. And let me tell you, it is a GOOD one! You'll love it, I know you guys will.

Hopefully I can get it done in time by mid Warlords of Draenor and see if I can get a fourth installment going before it's end. But I'm getting WAY ahead of myself. I also have a Tumblr blog set up for Niros for Asks/RP/and questions if you'd like. I'm allowing anon's to go through so don't be afraid to ask him anything.

His blog is:

Niros-the-Sinister

Also, let me give you a small sample of the next chapter,

_ "Damn him!" Sallaria hissed to herself as she weaved through the thick forest "always running off without even thinking straight…" Sallaria landed on a low branch and scanned the area. She saw no sign of her foolish brother "We are in a strange land…" she murmured "who knows what dangers could be lurking nearby," Sallaria let out a heavy sigh and took to the air once more, heading back to camp, reluctantly._

_ Ungar was waiting for her when she returned. As usual, he had a scowl on his face. Sallaria landed neatly in front of him, reverting back into her normal self, she went to open her mouth to give her report but he cut her off by holding up a finger._

_ "You were to report back over an hour ago Warlock!" he barked "Where the hell have you been?!" Sallaria's eyes drifted over to the mysterious elf who was watching from afar, if she didn't know better, she'd say that he was grinning like a fool at her being chewed out, "are you even listening to a word I'm saying?!" Ungar growled. Sallaria shifted her eyes back to the angry Orc "I did report back," Sallaria said "and I am listening," she held up a finger "and before you cut me off again I will tell you that my brother, your only scout with enough balls to actually scout the land is still out there!" Sallaria hissed._

That is it for now, this has been yours truly,

The-Serene-Mage


End file.
